


A Christmas He Never Accounted For

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Accountant Percy Weasley, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Meet the Family, Perciver - Freeform, Rugby player Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What if they think I'm not good enough for you?"Percy couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. "Look, if my rugby-obsessed family doesn't swoon at the sight of you, I'll be very surprised."Or,Percy brings his famous rugby player boyfriend home for Christmas dinner. Muggle!AU.Companion one-shot to "Something He Never Accounted For."
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Comments: 14
Kudos: 199
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	A Christmas He Never Accounted For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 23: a one-shot off a longer fic. 
> 
> Inspired/requested by read_my_books, who wondered if I would write about Percy bringing Oliver home for Christmas. :)
> 
> Note: If you haven't read my short multichap, "Something He Never Accounted For," you might not get all the references here, but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. It's a Muggle!AU where Percy is an accountant and Oliver plays rugby.

Oliver gave his tie a quick yank to straighten it, then checked to make sure that his black dress shoes hadn't come untied. 

"How do I look?" he asked Percy, who was unable to do much more than stare. Oliver looked incredibly handsome in his charcoal-grey suit. Even the novelty Christmas tree tie he had donned didn't detract from his overall appeal. 

"Great," the redhead finally managed. "You look great." 

Oliver glanced at the warm, butercup-yellow door in front of them, then looked back at Percy. "I'm kinda nervous about this, Perce." 

"Why would you be nervous?" Percy didn't understand. His family could be rather boisterous, yes, but they were also some of the most welcoming people he knew. "My family is going to love you, Oliver."

Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What if they think I'm not good enough for you?"

Percy couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. "Look, if my rugby-obsessed family doesn't swoon at the sight of you, I'll be very surprised." 

Oliver laughed, too. "If they're so obsessed with rugby, how come you didn't recognize me when we first met?" 

"I guess I just never paid much attention to the telly when they had it on," Percy said, blushing furiously. "Believe me, I have since seen the error of my ways."

"Good," Oliver teased. 

Percy shook his head at him, then reached up and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, as if she had been waiting just on the other side, his mother appeared and let out a shriek of excitement. 

"Percy, dear, so glad you could make it!" Percy thought this was an odd thing to say—it wasn't as if he had ever missed _Christmas dinner_ at his parents' house. There was no time to dwell on that, however, because his mother had spotted Oliver and let out another earsplitting shriek. "Oh, and this must be the wonderful Oliver we've heard so much about!" 

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," Oliver enthused, holding out his hand. Percy bit back a laugh as his mother ignored the gesture and swept the muscular man into a hug instead. At least she hadn't fawned over his fame like he had half-expected her to. Oliver looked vaguely surprised by this reception, but to his credit, he went along with it. 

When nearly a minute had passed and his mother showed no signs of releasing her hold on his boyfriend, Percy cleared his throat. "Er, this is for you, Mother," he said, holding out a potted poinsettia. 

"Oh, it's beautiful!" his mother exclaimed, taking it from him. She smiled at the couple on the doorstep. "Now, I think I've kept you outside long enough, my dears. Do come inside and warm up." 

Percy looked over at Oliver and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Ready?" he murmured. 

Oliver squared his shoulders. "Ready." 

The inside of the cozy bungalow was swarming with people, not that Percy had expected otherwise. Most had the same vivid red hair that he did — the Weasley trademark that Oliver apparently found charming. He had told Percy on more than one occasion that he found red hair sexy, and it had reduced Percy to an embarrassed mess every single time. 

Percy looked over, intending to make some remark about the predominant hair color to Oliver, then realized that his boyfriend wasn't at his side anymore. He pushed his glasses up onto his nose and tried not to panic. 

"Oliver?" he called. 

"Over here!" 

Percy saw a hand pop up in the middle of the living room and hurried over to it. Oliver, it transpired, was surrounded by several of Percy's siblings and a few other relatives.

"Percy, mate, you might have mentioned that you were dating _the_ Oliver Wood," Ron said, looking starstruck. 

"Yeah, Percy, what gives?" Fred asked, giving him a nudge. "Oliver's way cool, and you're, well, _you."_

"Total opposites. None of us saw that coming," George agreed, most unhelpfully. 

Percy ran a hand through his hair, buying himself time to figure out how to respond. It wasn't as though he had been _trying_ to hide Oliver's identity from his family, he just hadn't been sure how to deal with the inevitable ridicule. Thankfully, Oliver saved him from muddling through an explanation by chiming in. 

"Percy wanted to tell you, but I made him sign a non-disclosure agreement," he joked. 

As Ron and Percy's twin brothers roared with laughter, Percy's father made his way across the circle and held out his hand. "It's so good to finally meet you, Oliver. We're big fans, of course, but all that really matters is that you make my son happy." 

"He does, Dad," Percy said quietly, fighting the heat that was rising to his cheeks again. Oliver smiled at him, and Percy wished that he felt comfortable enough to follow up his words with a kiss. He had never been one for public displays of affection, however— _especially_ not in front of his family. 

"So, Percy, how did you and Oliver meet?" Ginny wanted to know. "Percy's been pretty reluctant to spill _any_ details whatsoever."

Oliver gave Percy a look of mock-outrage. "Your mum made it sound like you talk about me all the time!"

"Sorry," Percy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, er, we met...at my office." Storytelling wasn't his strong suit, and he could tell that his family was unimpressed by this vague explanation, so he looked to his boyfriend for help. 

"Yes, I barged into his office one evening and introduced myself," Oliver elaborated. "Poor fellow had no idea who I was!"

As his family dissolved into giggles yet again, Percy looked around for his two elder brothers. He spotted Bill over by the drink table, helping his two young children pour some lemonade into cups. Charlie was deep in conversation with Ron's friend Harry—by his animated gestures, he was likely talking about his work with komodo dragons. Harry looked over, saw Percy, and waved. Percy returned the wave, then focused back on the conversation at hand. 

"...went to dinner at this lovely restaurant down the street," Oliver was saying. "It was really special, wasn't it, Perce?" 

Several heads swiveled in Percy's direction at once. 

_"'Perce'?"_ Fred repeated, his eyes twinkling with mirth. 

"How come you never let us call you 'Perce,' _Perce?"_ George said accusingly. 

Percy wanted to put his head in his hands. He had just _known_ that his family—and his twin brothers in particular—would be delighted to learn of Oliver's nickname for him. 

"Goodness, is that Great-Aunt Muriel over by the eggnog?" he said loudly instead. Oliver shot him an amused look, but didn't stop him from hurrying over to his wizened relative. 

Percy felt bad for abandoning his boyfriend, but based on the success of Oliver's comments thus far, he had a feeling that the man would be just fine. His great-aunt, on the other hand, would take quite a bit more effort to captivate, and Percy wasn't exactly known for his charm. Still, at that moment, he was much more willing to face the grouchy centenarian than his own brothers. 

"Percival!" Great-Aunt Muriel snapped. She always called him that, even though his full name was just Percy. "Lend me a hand with this, would you?" She all but thrust a cup of eggnog into his hands. "I'm 107, you know, I cannot be expected to carry things all by myself!"

Percy nodded. He was well aware of the woman's age—she brought it up any chance she could. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said, "Where would you like me to take your drink?" 

"Touch me and you die, young man," she snapped. 

Percy quickly withdrew his hand. "Sorry, Great-Aunt Muriel." 

"I should hope that you are," the old woman sniffed. "Anyway, I want to sit over here, by William. Hello, William!" 

Bill quickly shooed his wife and children away to make room for her on the wicker couch. "Happy Christmas, Great-Aunt Muriel." He took the glass of eggnog from Percy and nodded at him to leave. Percy did so with great relief, though he had no idea where he might go next. 

After a moment, he decided to head back over to Oliver. He was glad to see that the twins had departed for places unknown, and that the discussion had moved to rugby. He listened as Oliver recounted some of his favorite games for a rapt audience of redheads, smiling fondly at the passion with which his boyfriend spoke. He had a feeling that was how _he_ spoke of accounting, although of course, no one ever looked so attentive when he did so. 

A quarter of an hour later, his mother announced that dinner was ready. Percy's stomach grumbled in anticipation, but went unnoticed in the clamor as everyone headed for the large dining area. Finally, he and Oliver were the only ones left in the living room. 

"Ready for dinner?" he asked, taking advantage of the privacy to grab Oliver's hand and give it another squeeze. 

Oliver shook his head. "Wait. Something doesn't feel right."

"It...doesn't?" Percy frowned and freed his hand from Oliver's so that he could slowly survey the room. Nothing looked amiss, aside from some empty cups that hadn't been disposed of. 

Oliver pointed to some mistletoe hanging from the ceiling a few feet away. "I think we ought to take advantage of tradition before we eat." 

Percy's eyes grew wide as he deciphered the meaning of what Oliver was saying. "Oh. You don't think someone will see—" 

He was cut off by Oliver's lips on his own. "Who cares if they do?" his boyfriend murmured. "Happy Christmas, Percy Weasley." 

Percy sighed happily. "Happy Christmas, Oliver Wood." 


End file.
